moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Spiritual possession
Possession is 9/10ths of the law, or so they say. Probably even more so in the case of demonic possession. Possession may have multiple definitions in how it relates to movies. In a legal sense, possession is the short term used to describe one who is in possession of illegal contraband or stolen goods. It also implies to the individual's intention to possess, either for personal gain or to resell later. In most cases, this is considered a crime and can range from a misdemeanor to full-on larceny. Punishment for such a crime can be as minimal as paying a hefty fee to serving time in prison. Possession may also refer to the act of taking control of a person's mind and body via an invading entity, be it a spirit, a psychic presence or a demon. Depending upon the nature of the offending being, this form of possession may include mind control to complete physical domination. What becomes of the victim's soul or consciousness during possession is subject to interpretation. Creatures capable of possession include ghosts and demons, though some magic uses like witches and warlocks may possess this ability as well. Forcing a spirit to leave a body usually requires someone with acute knowledge of the occult, a strong will and, if necessary, a strong standing with the Catholic Church. If the victim is possessed by a powerful demon, it is usually best to have an old priest and a young priest on hand ready to administer the Rites of Exorcism. In film * Evil Dead: After a man named Eric reads a passage from an evil tome, a malevolent force takes possession of Mia Allen, as part of five sacrifices required to raise the Abomination. While possessed, Mia infects others by vomiting a black substance onto them. She is eventually purified by her brother who buries her alive and the resuscitates her. * Ferryman, The: In the 2007 New Zealand supernatural horror film The Ferryman, a malevolent spirit takes possession of human hosts and leaps from body to body as a means of cheating death. A group of tourists on a leisure trip to Fiji pick up a stranded passenger known as The Greek, who is possessed by this entity. The entity then hops from body to body until tricked into summoning the Ferryman to guide his soul to the afterlife. * Freddy vs. Jason: Occasionally, Freddy Krueger demonstrates the ability to take bodily possession of another. In one instance, he possessed a stoner named Bill Freeburg and used him to destroy supplies of a drug called Hypnocil. He then had him confront Jason Voorhees and inject him with two massive doses of tranquilizer. Jason cut Freeburg in half with his machete, but this did not affect Krueger. * Suicide Squad: The spirit of an ancient witch known as the Enchantress takes hold in the body of June Moon. When June whispers the word "Enchantress", the power of the witch possesses her, altering her physical form. The Enchantress's power is bound to her heart, which is disembodied. Destruction of her heart releases the witch's control over June. Characters Characters who can possess others Characters who have been possessed Appearances * Annabelle - Demonic spirits possesses doll. * Annabelle: Creation - Demonic spirit possesses doll. * Conjuring, The * Conjuring 2, The * Devil Inside, The * Evil Dead * Exorcism of Molly Hartley, The * Exorcist, The * Exorcist II: The Heretic * Exorcist III, The * Exorcist: The Beginning * Ferryman, The * Freddy vs. Jason * Ghost * Haunting of Morella, The - Morella possesses Lenora. * Nightmare Sisters - Melody, Marci and Mickey get possessed by Succubi. * Nurse Sherri * Sometimes They Come Back... Again * Suicide Squad - Enchantress possesses June Moon. Gallery Mia - Evil Dead.jpg Possessed chick 002.jpg Category:Horror film stuff Category:Ferryman, The (2007)/Miscellaneous Category:Freddy vs. Jason (2003)/Miscellaneous